


Somebody's Watching....Me?

by Lopaka_Tanu



Category: Lois & Clark: The New Adventures of Superman
Genre: Language, M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-07
Updated: 2012-02-07
Packaged: 2017-10-30 18:20:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/334697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lopaka_Tanu/pseuds/Lopaka_Tanu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Somebody's watching Jimmy through his bedroom window.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Somebody's Watching....Me?

"Last night was the final straw. I found my bedroom window steamed up, from the outside. It's gotten me so shaken up, that I had to go in the bathroom to change this morning." Glancing over his shoulder, Jimmy made a quick sweep of the office. He let out a sigh of relief when he found that no one was watching him. "I'm at my wits end here, Chief."

"Jimmy, son, it sounds like you have a real problem." Perry put his cigar down and leaned forward in his chair. "Have you talked with the police?"

"Yeah, but they..." Jimmy sighed with a shrug. He couldn't meet the older man's eyes. "They don't believe me. They think I made it up."

"That's a load of horse shit!" Rising up from his chair, Perry smacked the desk. His glare settled on a point over Jimmy's shoulder. Waving a hand, he signaled for someone to come in.

In surprise, Jimmy glanced over his shoulder. The sight of Lois coming in startled him badly enough that he lost his balance and nearly fell over. He hadn't noticed her watching them. Feeling shaky, he ran a hand down his face. "Get a grip, Olsen."

Poking her head in the door, Lois gave Jimmy a sly once over. "Perry, you wanted to see me?"

Picking up his cigar, Perry stuck it in the corner of his mouth. "I got something for you to do."

Jimmy's eyes went wide. "No, Chief, please!"

~~~~~~~~~~

Sinking down in the chair, Jimmy hid his face under the edge of his bangs. He was aware of Lois leaning against the desk beside him, but refused to look up at her. "I can't believe you said that."

"I can't believe the nerve of these people." Crossing her arms, Lois glared at the police officers as they went about their duties. She was more than satisfied with the occasional glare they sent her way. "Don't worry, Jimmy, something will be done about it now."

"Yeah, that's what I'm afraid of." He wilted a little further under her knowing gaze. This was going to end badly, he just knew it. Why couldn't they have done something without involving the Nuclear Solution? Jimmy's thoughts were interrupted by the arrival of a portly detective.

Clearing his throat, the man set a stack of files down on his desk. He took his time looking up to Lois' face from her breasts. "What can I do for you, Miss?"

"That's Ms. Lane, Detective, as in Lois Lane." Uncrossing her arms, she stood up from the desk. "And I'm here to find out why you people haven't been doing your jobs."

"Oh god," Jimmy whispered under his breath. Lois was already in pitbull mode. This was going to get ugly, fast.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"And then she started to tick off a laundry list of facts about the department she has been keeping for years. I thought the man was going to pull his gun and shoot us. Her for being Lois, and me for being an accomplice." Head resting on the plastic baggie remains of his sandwich, Jimmy refused to meet Jack's smirk. "I don't think I've ever been so humiliated."

Jack shrugged. "Oh, believe me, that was nothing. It can get a whole lot worse."

That was information Jimmy didn't need at that moment. Groaning, he tried to raise his head. As he did, the sandwich baggy stuck to his forehead. "I don't even want to know."

"That's okay, I'll save it for another time." Biding his time, Jack pretended to examine one of his chicken tenders. "So, have you told Clark yet?"

"No!" Head popping up, Jimmy knocked away the baggy. He stared at the other young man with wide eyes. "And he doesn't need to know, either."

"Why not? He's your..." Jack trailed off with a chuckle as a wadded up napkin came flying at his face. "Still haven't told anyone else yet?"

"No." This sent Jimmy on a quick glance about. Even in a storage room on the tenth floor, the walls still had ears. "You know how the Chief feels about office romances. I like my rear exactly where it's at, thank you very much."

This caused Jack to snicker. Lunch with the other young man always was more than a little entertaining. "So, what did they settle on, after Lois got through with them that is?"

The reminder made Jimmy grimace. "I have to wear this." Reaching in to his shirt, he produced a small, white pendant on a nylon chord. It had a single red button in the center. "It's a panic alert button. This sends out a signal to all police radios in the area. They have a car parked outside my building. When I see the peeper, I press this, and they'll nab him." By the time he finished, he was frowning.

In his seat, Jack was near to fits from the laughter. It took all he had to keep from laughing out loud. After he calmed down enough to keep from even snorting, he blinked bright eyes at his friend. "Sounds like they've pretty much got everything covered."

"Yeah." Jimmy tucked the pendant back in his shirt. After another quick look, he leaned over the table to whisper to Jack. "I just wished it hadn't meant taking Lois off her chain to get them to do something."

This time Jack's laughter echoed from the closet out in to the hall.

~~~~~~~~~~

After rinsing the chocolate milk from his glass, Jimmy set it on the counter to be washed later. Next, he washed his hands, then turned the water off. He dried his hands off meticulously on the towel hanging from the stove handle. Then, just like that, he was done. There was no more delaying it.

With a little reluctant hesitation, Jimmy shut off the kitchenette light. His heart started beating a little faster. He almost reached up to grasp the pendant under his shirt, but kept himself under control. They had told him to keep his routine normal.

He was not to do anything to alert the perp that they were on to him.

By some miracle, Jimmy made it to his bedroom door without panicking. However, once he was there, he couldn't make himself cross the threshold. The peeping tom was going to be at his window. He had been there every night for the past two weeks.

Taking a deep breath, he closed his eyes, then he took the first step. When nothing happened, Jimmy heave a sigh of relief. He hadn't been sure what he had expected, but it hadn't happened. Feeling a little silly, he walked the rest of the way in.

Smiling to himself, he walked over to the dresser. He bent down to pull open the drawers. Tugging out a fresh pair of boxers, he examined them. There were no more holes than should have been. Jimmy nudged the drawer shut with his leg as he stood up.

A quick look in the mirror revealed that it was time for him to get a new haircut. CK liked running his hands through it when they were making out, which was the reason it had gotten this long. Past his nose was too long in his opinion. As an after thought, Jimmy let his go to the reflection of the window in his mirror.

Something large blocked most of the light from the street lamps.

Jimmy's heart clenched tight in his chest. With shaky fingers, he reached up to grasp at his shirt. It took three tries for his fingers to find the pendant and press the button.

The moment he hit it, the figure jerked.

Lights came on outside the window. Several of them from the street focused on the figure.

Jimmy spun to face his stalker, only to catch a blur of color; a familiar blur of colors. Backing against the dresser, Jimmy sank to the floor.

~~~~~~~~~~~

Large, black sunglasses firmly in place, Jimmy kept his head down as he stepped off the elevator. The newsroom got silent as people noticed him. He didn't care. They could all stare until their hearts were content. His life was over, so what did it matter?

The first person to block his path was narrow at the waist and wide at the chest. Her suggestively place hands made it clear who she was. "Well, I've always wondered what it took to turn the boy in blue's head. Guess now we know."

"Okay." Moving to step around her, Jimmy sighed when Kat blocked his path again. "Can I please get by? The Chief is expecting his coffee." He held up the paper bag of donuts and coffee.

"Oh, just one more." Stepping in closer, Kat took a deep breath. Her voice was more husky on this one. "How did you get his attention? How did you turn the flying boyscout in to an alien perv?" She sounded almost tickled by the last part. "Because, really, I've got to know your secret."

"I didn't do anything, really." Putting a hand up to shade his eyes, Jimmy pushed around her. That was more than enough attention for him. Unfortunately, it didn't look like he was done being confronted.

Next up was Lois. Her face pinched and her lips tight, she pierced him with an angry stare. She didn't go to him, instead, just sat at her desk and waited for him to come to her. "Jimmy."

This one was slightly easier. Jimmy just rushed right past her. He kept on going until he reached Perry's office.

"Jimmy, you get back here this instant!" Lois was growing from pissed to irate. She would just have to wait.

Twisting the handle, Jimmy pushed the door open. He was almost inside when he ran in to another obstacle. This one was far more pleasant.

Grabbing Jimmy by the arm to keep him from falling, Clark started to smile. That is, until he caught sight of who he had saved. The moment their eyes locked, his cheeks colored and he looked away. "Uh, hi, Jimmy."

"CK." Pulling his arm free, Jimmy stepped back to give the other man room. There would be no confrontation here.

Clark was grateful for this. He flashed Jimmy a quick smile then was on his way.

Finally free to hide, Jimmy rushed in to Perry's office and slammed the door shut behind him. Only after he made sure all the blinds were shut did he turn around and look at the older man. "Chief, I brought you donuts and coffee."

Perry made no move to accept them. Instead, he sat there at his desk, watching Jimmy with slightly raised eyebrows. After a full minute, he exhaled and shook his head. "Son..."

"Please, Chief, don't start." Stalking over to the desk, Jimmy set the bag down on it. "Between the police and the crime beat reporters, I didn't get a wink of sleep last night. My entire block was one giant spider's web of yellow crime scene tape. If it weren't for Jack, I'd not have a place to stay."

Perry's eyebrows went up another notch. "Well, I was going to say that you looked like death warmed over, but I guess that goes without saying." Shaking his head, Perry tried not to appear too taken aback. "What are your plans, about Superman that is? Are you going to press charges?"

Jimmy's head jerked up to glare at his boss. "What, are you nuts...I mean, no." Clearing his throat, he glanced away. This was not the time to get disgruntled. "I don't think that would be a wise idea, at any time."

"I see." Seeing where this was going, Perry gestured for Jimmy to take a seat. "Well, just what are you planning on doing?"

"Well, for starters, I plan on lying low for a while." Rubbing at his mouth, Jimmy glanced over his shoulder. The newsroom was moving slower than normal in between glances at Perry's office. "For all the good that will do me around here."

"About that." Perry waited until Jimmy was looking at him before he continued. "I might have a solution to your problem."

~~~~~~~~~~~

"I can't believe he thought this was going to work." Staring at the headline, Jimmy turned the paper over. Seeing the picture of himself shaking hands with Superman, he folded it and set it aside in disgust. "Even worse, I can't believe people bought it."

"In record numbers too." Jack emphasized his point by pointing his spoon at Jimmy. A bit of his blizzard started to drip off the end until he maneuvered to catch it in his mouth. As he swallowed it noisily, he grinned at his friend. "People are willing to believe only the best about their heroes."

"Yeah, well, I don't care what they say." Shaking his head in disgust, Jimmy picked at his sandwich. "Superman's still a big perv in my book."

"I guess you'd know." Jack snickered at his own joke.

Ignoring his friend, Jimmy picked off a small part of his sandwich and stuffed it in his mouth. He sighed as he swallowed it down. "I'm just grateful for how understanding CK's been in all of this. He's really a great guy."

The next moment found Jack's eyes nearly bugging out of his head as a bit of ice cream went down the wrong pipe. Coughing, he thumped against his chest with the side of his hand. He blinked at Jimmy as he gasped for breath. When he saw that the other man wasn't joking, Jack dropped his head back against the wall behind him.

 

THE END...........................................

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I claim no ownership of Lois and Clark: The New Adventures of Superman.


End file.
